<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: A New Beginning by Kirimizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121460">RWBY: A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi'>Kirimizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Rooster Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And the power within you, Inner Strength, Learning about yourself, supportive team members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss practices each and every day to perfect her power. And each day, she learns it takes more than just ability to be able to make it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY: A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first view, a strange grove of trees, standing in a row with reds and oranges swimming about their branches was the first sign of safety for team RWBY. A tender atmosphere covered a calm town, full of life and autumn colors. Among all the movement and traveling they had all been doing, they passed by the beautiful town and decided to stay the next few nights there to rest up and regain their strength again. </p><p>The town is made up of bricks, layering the houses and streets. They were colored in the hues of the autumn beginning around them. Trees with some of the thickest trunks were outside almost every house. The leaves wilting atop the branches were colorful and ranged from miscellaneous reds to bright yellows. Though very few actually lived in this town, those who did made sure to appreciate it. Many chose to walk about the town square, gawking at the beautiful fall weather surrounding them. </p><p>It was a fairly chilly autumn afternoon, when Weiss took it upon herself to go practice her fighting skills. Particularly her summoning patterns. Though it was not her first time summoning, it was still a struggle to maintain it with complete control. To be fully attentive and keep it up was where the issue laid. </p><p>The walk through the town commons was almost ethereal. The fountain in one crevice of the commons was barren of people but plentiful of trees and flourished in color. </p><p>The dream team known as Team RWBY watched from afar, beaming with a sense of pride like none other. The subtle smiles on their faces turn into wide grins as they watch the shimmering semblance speed up its rotation as Weiss takes into her stance.</p><p>A figure starts to ascend from the very middle, standing as still as a statue. Weiss's eyebrows narrowed, the concentration in her mind beginning to fleet with every second that passed. For a single moment she is stubborn, the figure rising out from her semblance slows down even more, until it is barely at a crawl.</p><p>Weiss takes a second to breathe, using the expression on her face. her chest inflates slowly with the air she breathes in, straightening her back as she did so. The breath taken sits for a moment, before she lets it out like a soft whisper against the wind. A soft grin fell upon her face as she refocused herself and swiftly shut her eyes.</p><p>The soft breeze around her grew heavier, as a figure in the middle had began to rise again. This time quicker and more at ease.</p><p>The statue like persona had only inches to go, before finally reaching its full form. The leaves had almost been plucked off their branches when the wind whipped around the young woman and her summoning circle. Once it had been in complete formation and the air began to calm down, the young lady opened her eyes to a great knight before her.</p><p>It had only occurred by mere accidents mixed with coincidence. However, this was done deliberately. A moment like this was a huge step for Weiss Schnee, one she had dreamed about. The massive figure was white as snow, wearing armor almost as ancient as her family's semblance itself. It stood so noble and mighty before her, barely shifting about even during the summons. a fresh, cooling aura surrounded the knight, coming off in small waves of refreshing air.</p><p>This was it. Weiss finally unlocked her full potential. A sense of accomplishment filled her heavy chest, but came to with a serene mind all at once. It was almost as if everything were a dream.</p><p>Weiss made her way closer to the knight, step by step. Something about its aura was all too familiar to her. A part of her felt so drawn to it, as though it had something to tell her. Once she got as close as she could to the statue like figure, it's head shifted down at her. She could feel its gaze, leering at her  through its intricately designed helmet. When she looked up at the twelve foot tall figure, the last thing she expected was to see legitimate eyes, glaring through the headgear. Her eyes widened in fear when she audibly gasped at such a sight.</p><p>The knight had the same shade of blue in its eyes as she did. In fact upon closer examination, its eyes were nowhere near as terrifying as she thought. Its gaze was one held in high esteem; confident and strong with a sort of humble strength behind it. It was almost inspiring to the intrigued Schnee.</p><p>With a slow movement, the knight descended, kneeling before his creator with the utmost respect. To finish its stance, a fist over its heart embraced its final form.<br/>“Hm.” A smile carried over to her curious endeavor. She took her time as she trailed around the figure, taking in its details, and making general enquiries over its mysteriously stoic nature. The leaves that lifted in the air earlier now sat quietly beneath them, crunching as she made her rotation around it. Her final steps bring her back to where she summoned it.</p><p>“I can only imagine why this is the form you chose. Distinctly like the knight from my dreams as a young child,” Weiss’s gaze sat firm but at the mention of her childhood, a more sad disposition crept on her face. “I feel as though we know one another. But I wouldn't put it past this cruel world to have brought us together, only to tear us right back apart.” She dropped her arms to her sides and took in a deep breath before continuing. </p><p>“I remember you well from those distant dreams. You used to be my beacon of freedom from everything in this world. To see you here, in front of me so tall and valiant, I almost feel like things haven’t really changed from then,” She couldn't help herself from tearing up and felt the thin trails of tears to fall down both sides of her cheeks. </p><p>“But I am no longer a child, nor is my mindset anywhere close to it. When I look at you now, I am reminded of my task at hand. The services I owe to my teammates. And whatever can be done to redeem our family name.” Weiss placed her rapier down beside her, and kneeled before the knight in front of her, signing her respects. </p><p>“We have a job to do now. No longer will we hide behind shadows. We will do what we should have been doing in the first place.” Her soft-spoken words were interrupted when the figures hand reached out to her shoulder. </p><p>“Together, we can make things right.” Weiss looked over at its hand and smiled, placing her hand on top just as it slowly dissolved into the cool air around her. It's body became like snowflakes, flying off behind her and leaving behind a fading semblance sign underneath it. </p><p>Weiss steadied herself back up, picking up her rapier at her side. In the distance, her line of vision could see the small group of people collected over by the water fountain, staring and all at what had stood there not even moments prior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>